Guys Can Be Beautiful
by alternrockerchick
Summary: Namine finds out Roxas does not think he is beautiful, and decides to prove it to him by drawing him. Oneshot, and this one only took me about 10 minutes. I put everything I do as T, just in case, but it really is a K


Struggling to breath, Roxas looked down at himself. He sat on the edge of the bathtub, shirtless and feeling completly naked.

And he was about to step out of the bathroom, where anyone who wanted to could see him, in nothing but his jeans.

It wasn't really any of the guys, or even Larxene, that he didnt want to see him. He was only worried about the petite blonde artist who was waiting for him on the other side of that door.

"Why did I even bring it up?" He hissed, mentally cursing his stupidity. "I could have made it into a joke or somehting, but I had to be seriuos!"

_Flashback_

_"Wow, Roxas! You look amazing!" Namine gushed, watching her boyfriend of 3 heavenly months step shyly out of the dressing room. "You should so get that! You're beautiful!"_

_He stepped up to the mirror, looking himself over. "Guys can't be beautiful, Namine. Especially me." He said it as a joke, but Namine saw through it. _

_"Roxas, you are! Don't kid yourself. Do you think that every girl, and some guys, would try to date you if they didn't think you were beautiful?" She put her hands on her hips, giving her boyfriend a 'try to disagree with me' look._

_"Okay, Namine." He didn't want to argue, especially the day of his 16th birthday. This was supposed to be an awesome time, picking out his outfit for his party._

_At the moment he was modelng a tight (tighter than he would have liked, at least) tee shirt, that looked like it had a green tie and a black vest on it._

_His jeans also, were much tighter than he liked to wear. He, contrary to popular belief, liked to have room in his clothes to breah._

_"I don't like it." He told Namine, looking himself over. "It is too tight... Maybe we should just go up a size? Maybe two.." He looked down at his outfit again before nodding. "Ya, go down two sizes."_

_He disapeared into the dressing room, and after a few seconds, identical peices of clothing were shoved under the door._

_Checking to make sure that they were indeed bigger, Roxas slipped on the newer outfit, feeling much more comfortable in baggy clothes._

_Stepping out, he saw Namine looking at him sadly. "Do you really not see yourself as beautiful?" She asked him, nodding her approval of his outfit. _

_Roxas shook his head. "I don't really think about it, but I don't consider myself beautiful, cute, hot.. any of that stuff."_

_"I am drawing you, then." At roxas's confused look, she explained. "I am going to draw you the way I see you. The way the entire world sees you. And I am going to do it as soon as we get home. So, come on!" _

_She grabbed his hand and tore the price tags off of his outfit, giving them to the cashier. She whipped out her cash and had paid the woman in record time, and she dragged them back to the castle._

_End Flashback_

Once she had gotten him to her room, she pointed to the bathroom. She told him to fix his hair if he wanted to, and to take of his shirt. When he asked why (in a rather whiny tone, even if he wont admit it.) she told him that clothes were harder to draw than skin.

Roxas still thought she just wanted to see him shirtless.

"Roxas?" She asked, knocking lightly on the door. "Are you okay? Y-you don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know that, right?"

Taking a deep breath, he got up and opened the door, watching Namine go from her normal pale self to firetruck red when she looked at his chest.

He wrapped his arms around himself, and Namine snapped out of it. "S-sorry. U-uh, g-go sit somewhere comfortable. I have to g-go get my sketchpad."

He nodded, and she tore out of the room, headed in a direction of what suspiciously appeared to be Larxene's room.  
Roxas sighed and looked at the room. There was a small desk, with a comfortable enough looking chair. Then there was the bed...he refused to even think about that as a spot, though. And, there was a small little loveseat, that might do as a posing area...

Walking over to the easel Namine had set out, he saw a black book, almost as big as Namine. He opened the book, and he saw Xemnas sitting at his desk, looking disaprovinlgy at the veiwer. Then Axel and Demyx, dueling in the courtyard. Fire and water were sourrounding both of them, and they had grins of determination on their faces.

Hearing footsteps coming in his direction, he flung himself onto the couch, and got as comfortable as he could in three seconds.

The door opened, and Namine was holding a small book with a pencil on the cover. Behind her was Larxene, smirking when Roxas covered his chest again.  
"She followed me..." Naime mumbled, sitting down at her easel and looking over at Roxas. "Is that the pose you want? It might get a little uncomfortable, after about an hour."

Larxene grinned at him and motioned for him to spread his arms out. Reluctantly, he draped his arms over the edge of the couch, leaving hsi chest exposed and easy to see.

He looked at Namine, who was sticking her tounge out, focsing on his face. He smiled slightly at her little quirk, and she smiled back.

She started by blocking out his features, making sure the porportions she used were correct. Then, smiling at Roxas, she began filing in details.

In his eyes, she made sure to show the warmth he showed to people he loved. The look that told you he would do anything. And with his mouth, she tried to capture the half smile that he so often used.

Then, looking down at his chest, she started getting red again. Mentally laughing at herself, she forced herelf to focus on his chest.

He wasn't buff, but you could see the begginigs of a six pack. You could watch his muscles flex as he breathed, and it was almost hypnotizing.

Making herself draw more and stare less, she breezed easily through his pants. They weren't that difficult.

Deciding not to add shoes, she looked up at Larxene, who hadn't left yet. "Dang. That is nice, Nami." She told the girl, stepping out. "I saw what I wanted to see, continue!"

Laughing, Namine looked at the still nervous Roxas. "It is done, you can look if you want." Roxas nodded and pulled himself up, not noticing how Namine stared at him, watching his arm and torso muscles flex as he hauled himself up.

He stood behind her, looking at the drawing and at first not believing it was him. The person he saw in the drawing was...

for lack of a better word, beautiful. He was handsome, confident, and smiling. He could see love in his eyes, and he wondered if Namine really saw it when he looked at her...

"N-namine, that is... beautiful!" He hugged her tighly, smiling as he placed a kiss on her cheek. She blushed, looking up at him.

"See? Men can be beautiful!"


End file.
